14 de Febrero
by C20-chan
Summary: Horror/ Fic del "Reto: De amor y otras tribulaciones" perteneciente al foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"/ Esa cosa los perseguía a ambos/ No sabia si los otros seguían con vida/ Esto no debía ser así. Este no debía ser su tan esperado 14 de febrero/ — Te amo./ Y luego profunda oscuridad. Todo había acabado./ LEER LAS NOTAS DEL PRINCIPIO POR FAVOR!


**Hola! **

**Este es un nuevo one shot. Se supone que debe ser de horror. Sin embargo, nunca es escrito sobre eso, por lo que no se si me quedo bien.**

**Disclaimer:****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**AVISO: Este fic es parte del RETO: De amor y otras tribulaciones, perteneciente al foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.  
**

**Genero: Horror.**

**Personajes: Neji-Sakura.**

* * *

**EDITADO****: Queria hacer un par de aclaraciones. Yo ESCRIBO POR CELULAR , no por ordenador. Por ende, mi vision no es la misma que la suya, razon por la cual este fic tan criticado, salio de esta forma que ni a mi me gusto. Pero cuando me di cuenta del error, ya era muy tarde. Me dijeron que parecia mas una poesia y no lo era, yo no entendi a que se referian hasta que entre con la tablet de mi madre; ahi todo se aclaro. Es por eso que quiero pedirles disculpas por ese defecto. Mi intencion no era hacer el fic de esta forma. Y tambien por escribir por telefono celular, las faltas de ortografia son mas.**

**Sobre lo del genero, el cual es HORROR, no es mi fuerte. Antes no lo dije para ser mas..leve, pero ahora lo dire. NO ME GUSTA EL TERROR, NI HORROR. Nunca he leido, visto, escuchado sobre esto, razon por la que no se que son. Es por eso que a la hora de hacer el fic, me guie en base a lo que yo me imaginaba. No sabia como hacerlo y una bestia, la cual la mayor parte de la descripcion esta A LA IMAGINACION DEL LECTOR, era para mi lo mas cercano a ello. Sé que la historia parece no tener mucho sentido, sin embargo he leido varios fics parecidos que, si bien me desesperan un poco, son un modo de escritura al fin y al cabo, el cual quise aplicar en mi fic.**

**Otra cosa que quiero recalcar es mi edad. Tengo 13 AÑOS y esta son las primeras veces que escribo, y mas sobre este genero tan dificil el cual detesto. Apenas me estoy adentrando en el facinante mundo de la escritura, enfrentandome a escritores con una experiencia envidiante. Para mejorar debo cometer errores y luego tratar de no volver a tropezar. Y aprecio mucho que me los digan y me aconsejen en base a eso, para poder avanzar como escritora. Sin embargo, no me gusta que desprecien mis historias diciendo que son molestas u algo por el estilo. Sé que esa descricion se debe al defecto que esta misma posee a causa de mi celular, pero ese comentario mas que ofender, duele. Te hace sentir como que no estas haciendo, lo que te gusta, bien; que a las demas personas no les agrada lo que haces con tanta ilusion, la cual despues de comentarios como estos se rompe en pedasos. Aunque la intension no fue ofender, preferiria que se guardaran para ustedes este tipo de comentarios, tal como yo lo hice con muchos. No quiero que me mimen y me digan que algo es lindo, cuando no lo es, pero si se dice con algo mas de sutileza y tacto, puede que sus criticas o sugerencias sean mejor recibidas.**

**Pero mi fin tampoco es ofender a la demas personas. Sé que no lo hace con mala intesion y que en realudad quieren ayudarme y que confian en mi para mejorar, lo cual aprecio mucho. Pero tal vez otro tipo de palabras para decir lo mismo, habria sido..mas tolerante, y no tan doloroso.**

**Muchas gracias.**

* * *

El 14 de Febrero.

El dia del amor.

El día de San Valentín.

Es decir, el día más cursi del todo el año.

El día en donde las chicas entregaban chocolates a sus amados.

El día en que el amor se percibía a simple vista en el aire.

El día en que parejas tomadas de la mano o dándose besos, inundaban las calles de Konoha.

El día en que se suponía que la alegría y amor volaban de un lado a otro.

El día en que se suponía que uno debía ser feliz.

Pero ese no era su caso.

Al contrario, en esa noche de 14 de Febrero, lo único que la embargaba era el terror y el miedo. Sentía como la desesperación y el horror corrían por sus venas.

Un sola cosa impedía que ella sucumbiera ante la locura y la tristeza.

Su mano.

Su mano que la obligaba a correr. A escapar.

Que la obligaba a no rendirse. A no dejarse vencer por todos esos sentimientos negativos que la recorrían entera.

Podía percibir como la muerte los acechaba. Como los perseguía y los acorralaba, dejándoles sin escapatoria.

No sabia. No sabía si los demás seguían respirando. Si sus corazones todavía latían. Si esa cosa monstruosa no los había matado ya.

Sin embargo, su corazón sí latía. Con velocidad. Haciéndole saber que todavía, el alma no la había abandonado. Que aún seguía con vida.

La mano de él la aferraba fuertemente por la muñeca.

Los cabellos castaños de él se movían al compás de sus acelerados pasos.

Sus ojos blancos se movían, con disimulada desesperación, hacia todos lados, buscando una salida en ese inmenso y terrorífico bosque. Escuchaba como pasos fuertes y rápidos los seguían. Como una respiración pesada y horrorosa hacia un tipo de eco por el lugar.

Veía como sangre fresca caía por la coraza de los árboles. Oía como los animales huían al percibir sus presencias. Como unos cuervos salieron volando de unos árboles, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus piernas estaban agotadas; sus músculos ya no lo resistirían más. Notaba como él también estaba cansado, pero el terror era aún más grande.

Ella sabía. Sabía que esa atrocidad los estaba observando. Los veía con burla. Ella podía sentirlo. Era inútil seguir corriendo. No había forma de salir de esa escalofriante situación.

Y ese monstruo estaba consciente de eso. Por eso se burlaba. Porque sabía que sus intentos de escapar eran estúpidos. Hasta ella lo entendía. Era en vano. No podían huir de la muerte. De ella no.

Pero como todo ser humano, ni ella ni Neji aceptaban la realidad. Buscaban la supervivencia por instinto.

Extremidades humanas estaban desparramadas por el suelo. Un dedo, una pierna, un ojo. Quería gritar y llorar de lo aterrorizada que se sentía. En unos cuantos árboles, había un corazón dibujado con sangre. En otros, la palabra "amor" estaba escrita.

Ruidos extraños resonaron por el terreno.

Eran como una mezcla de un rugido de un animal salvaje, con los gritos agudos de personas en estado de pánico.

Su miedo se hizo más latente.

De pronto, su pie chocó contra algo, por lo que bajó la vista.

Una cabeza. Una cabeza pálida y llena de sangre. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, con una expresión de terror.

Ella, gritó fuertemente. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos. No podía creer lo que les estaba pasando. Le entraron ganas de vomitar. Pero Neji, demostrando el admirable auto control que poseía, tiro firmemente de su muñeca, obligándola a que siguiera corriendo.

Esto no debía pasar.

Este no debía ser su tan esperado 14 de Febrero.

Ella ahora debía estar acompañada de su amigos, feliz.

Ella debía estarse declarando al chico que le gustaba, ya fuera correspondida o no.

El 14 de Febrero, era un día en que se celebraban el amor y la amistad, no el horror y el pánico.

Esto no debía ser así.

De repente, una extremidad grande y punzante, la agarró por el tobillo, logrando que cayera al suelo. Y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

— Sakura!

Él exclamó su nombre. Ella gritaba, presa del pánico.

Él la agarró del brazo, tratando de salvarla, a la vez que tiraba kunais a ese monstruo. Pero no servía de nada. Ninguna de sus técnicas o armas ninjas podrían ser capaces de acabar con lo que la tenía sujeta.

Una mano enorme y viscosa, perteneciente a esa cosa, tomó a Neji por el abdomen y lo lanzó contra unos árboles. Luego, hizo lo mismo con ella, haciendo que quedara al lado de él.

Podía escuchar como en la lejanía, la gente de su villa, ajena a la desgracia que ellos estaban padeciendo, gritaba con emoción y alegría al ver los fuegos artificiales.

Veía como el cielo se iluminaba a causa de las coloridas explosiones que estos provocaban.

Ya no lo resistía más. Ya todo había llegado a su fin. Por esa misma razón, agarró con fuerza la mano de él, recibiendo un firme apretón.

Entonces, ella le dijo lo que hacía tiempo había guardado en su corazón.

Después de todo, ya no había una salida.

— Te amo.

Y lo besó, para luego sentir como algo punzante y afilado la atravesaba a ella y a Neji. Y antes de que cerrara los ojos, oyó como una voz terrorífica y horrorosa, cargada de malicia, le decía.

— Feliz día de San Valentín. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Y luego, profunda oscuridad.

Todo había acabado.


End file.
